Just your mittens
by Jeneral2885
Summary: Set after Season 1, Episode 6, "Brig Break". Harm/Kate Pike. Very T, heading towards M. Warning.


Set after JAG 1x6 "Brig Break". I just love the lines

_Harm: I''d love to see you in them.  
_

_Kate Pike: My mittens? _

_Just your mittens._

_I'll try to make this quite as T as possible, but it might change to M._

**SEATAC Island Naval Base**

**Female Visiting Officer Quarters**

**2300 local **

Damn, this is the best shower I had in ages, maybe years, Lieutenant Junior Grade (JG) Megan "Meg" Austin thought, enjoying the stream of water. She was scrubbing herself hard, especially around her slight bruised wrists, which still showed the red handcuff marks. Damn that traitorous Gunnery Sergreant Gentry, she thought. Ok, he's dead but darn would I have liked to have socked him in the gut for the way he treated me, an officer in the United Navy.

As Meg moved closer, the stream of water flowed down her nose and around her lips. Ah, her lips, which still felt the adhesiveness of the duct tape over lips. Darn it, she thought, and I thought I was the tough Texan girl growing up young. I never thought joining the legal service in the Navy would given me such a wild adventure. Luckily Harm and Kate found me and we helped stop the detonation of the SADM…

**SEATAC Island Naval Base**

**Male Visiting Officer Quarters**

**Around the same time**

"Great, we're finally here," Lieutenant. Caitlin 'Kate' Pike said, throwing off the black cap she had on. "Man, I feel more like a girl now."

"Sssh, Kate," Lieutenant Harmon Rabb said softly, drawing all the curtains and turning the room lights dim. "These rooms aren't exactly sound proof and someone may still have spotted us.

"No one cares for two male-looking officers, Harm," Kate said, lowering her voice. "Besides, a good portion of the base is still focused on the lockdown; no one would have bothered with us here."

"But…"

"But I'm smelly and have changed out of this since 0700," Kate said, tossing her service blue suit on the chair. "Now, let me shower first and then you next before we decide on what to do next."

Twenty minutes later, Harm exited the shower, a towel wrapped around his boxers. "Kat…e!" he cried, seeing his former partner with an half-button blouse and her high waist dark-colored—definitely non-regulation*—panties.

"Hey, you said to lower your voice mister," she replied, walking towards him in a sensual manner. "I'm not sitting around in that dress skirt; it's full of twigs, dirt and some leaves."

"But..." before Harm could complete his sentence, Kate had already made bodily contact with him and on tip-toes, she planted a massive kiss on Harm's lips. With her rather large breasts pressing his exposed chest, Harm could help returning the kiss and feeling aroused. Soon enough, both of them were on the Navy-issued bed.

"Kate," Harm managed to get a word out finally as she continued to kiss and caressed the six foot four feet tall officer like a puppy who just received a new bone. "This is so wrong..."

"Why mister? Because it's against regulations? Because we might get charged?"

"Yes…"

"Harm, we're JAGs. We can fight the law. And that's lots of 'ifs' before we reach that stage," she continued to caress his semi-naked body, causing his member to stiffen even harder.

"But we really could be facing lots of charges. Conduct unbecoming of and officer…"

"Harmon Rabb! Can you stop thinking about work for one second! We had a rough adventure today! All I want to do is unwind and…"

"And?"

"And I want to treasure this time with you," instead of continuing her kissing and fondling, Kate shifted off the bed, dropping her uniform blouse and bra in two quick swift moves. Harm was about to follow but she had bent down as if to pick up something. Soon enough, Kate was back of the bed, fully naked and Harm's eyes bulged both with shock and part delight.

"Remember our conversation earlier this morning?"

"Uh, yes you said you expected to be posted to PACOM but ended up here."

"No silly, the next part."

"Oh, I said…"

"You said you wanted to see me with these," she held up two red coloured mittens.

"Just your mittens," Harm remembered now, unable to stop his full arousal below.

"Yes, only my mittens."

**0700 Hours**

"Mmmm…morning to you, beautiful," Harm mumbled kissing the young Lieutenant deeply on her lips and moving his left hand to stroke her breasts. Kate Pike purred with delight with that feeling, and responded by squeezing Harm with her legs.

"Hey…" he cried. "That's hurts."

"A grown man like you saying it hurts?"

"Uh…oh man last night was really something. How many…uh…"

"Harm, relax; I'm on the pill," Kate replied, pressing herself once again against his muscular body, causing him to groan with ecstasy and getting him aroused yet again. "I'm always prepared."

A small part of Harm still told him that what he did with Kate last night was so wrong, something he never dreamt of engaging in, not even with Diane Schonke, his Naval Academy Crush. But this was Kate, Kate his first partner in JAG. Kate, a Harvard Law School graduate who challenged Harm, Captain Boone and almost practically a US aircraft carrier on the role female sailors and officers could have in a male-dominated military. This is Kate Pike, the girl who challenged boundaries that sometimes that he, Harmon Rabb, dare not cross.

"Harm?" she broke his thoughts.

"Yes, Kate sweetie?"

"One more time?"

"Oh... sure, but without the mittens," he grinned and Kate responded with a load of kisses, kisses that seemed just as rapid as the M61A1 Vulcan that Harm once fired. But just as Harm was about to insert himself into Kate again, they both heard loud rapping on the door. "Shit!" they both exclaimed, with Kate quickly covering herself totally with the thin Navy-issued blanklet. Harm literally dropped out of the bed and struck himself against bed frame. "Ow," he cried then spotting his boxers, he yanked them on, trying to reducing his hard on at the same time. He quickly found his shirt and then headed to the door. It was Meg outside.

"Hi, morning," he greeted his current partner, with the door chain still locked.

"Hi, morning sir, Harm," Meg replied, dressed in her "peanut butter" uniform. "Sorry for the early morning wake but the Major and others want to still continue the SITREP at 0800."

"Oh, I'll be ready," Harm was about to close the door when Meg called.

"Have you seen Kate? I've tried knocking on her door but no answer and the other officers nearby have seen her."

"She's probably exercising or something," Harm lied then retreated back.

"Phew," Kate said, peering out from the blanket.

"Well, you're not in the clear yet," Harm said, tossing his shirt and heading for the showers. "Kate, you better stay well hidden and exit only if you don't see anyone else about."

"Oh Harm," she purred from the bed. "If only we could have completed it, with just my mittens."

THE END.

*On hind sight they can be coloured underwear see http . /bupers-npc/support/uniforms/uniformregulations/uniformcomponents/Pages/3501_


End file.
